warzoneww1fandomcom-20200215-history
How 2 Play
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Starting The Game Start the game with 5 Resource Points (RP), 5 morale and 0 victory points (VPs). Place your affiliation card on the taple in front of you. Choose a figure head from your deck and place it into your sideboard. (Please note you cannot do this if your affiliation's effect would bring a figurehead into play at the start of the game). Also, place a general from your deck into your HQ. Effects that resolve at the beginning of the game can happen in any order. Both players draw 5 cards. They may then perform a mulligan (see mulligan below). During a player's first turn, they cannot attack. Turn Process Your turn comprises of a number of steps 1. Turn Start 2. Initiative: Draw a card, gain 1 RP. 3. Preparation Phase: You may purchase and play cards and use abilities. During this phase, you may play 1 figurehead from your hand into your sideboard. You may also purchase any number of cards (see Buying Cards) 5. Attacking Phase: If you wish to, you may declare an attack. If not, skip this step. 6. Wake Phase: After your attacking phase, you may repeat the preparation phase. Then, proceed to step 7. You may only play a figurehead during this phase if you did not during your original preparation phase. 7. Turn Ends. Resource Assistance Sometimes you may find you've ran out of cards, or at least ran out of cards that are of use. If this is the case, once per game, a player can use resource assistance. Either: shuffle your hand into your deck OR discard your hand, then draw 5 cards. Please note: if you do not mulligan at the start of the game you may resource assist an additional time. Players who have negative RP cannot use resource assistance. Mulligan At the start of the game, a player may shuffle their opening hand into the deck and draw a new hand of 5 cards. If they do not, they may perform an additional resource assistance this game. Units & Control All generals have a 'control' value. This details how many total units you can have on your field. You cannot play any cards that would mean your total number of units is above their control value. If your general is defeated, you may keep any number of cards you control already. However, if you play another general you must move unit cards from your front line into your support line until the amount of units you control is less than or equal to its control value. Buying Cards During your preparation and wake phases, you may purchase cards using your resource points. To do this, pay the cost of the card in your hand or resource line you wish to buy and then place it in one of your lines. Hiding Cards You may play cards from your hand and resource line facedown, in order to hide your strategy from your opponent. If you do, you do not need to pay for these cards until they are revealed. These cards will be revealed when you attack with them or when you are attacked. When they are revealed, you must purchase ALL of those cards, even if this would put you into negative RP. This is a simultaneous purchase, however, so you purchase all of those cards before any effects occur due to you having negative RP. Negative RP When you enter negative RP, lose 1 morale. At the end of your turn, if you are in negative RP, lose 1 morale. When you have negative RP, you cannot buy anything until you return to 1 or more RP. Resupply When a weapon card is discarded, you may place it in your resource line and may purchase it again for 1. Selling Cards You may return a card you have purchased to your resource line facedown and regain resources equal to its selling value (usually 1). Attacking The attacking phase is conducted by both players, is played in a number of rounds and allows players two options: - Move: push the cards you wish to attack with into No Man's Land. - Shoot: Each of your attacking units may attack your opponent. You must begin the attack by performing a move. Your opponent then has the option to shoot or to move. If they move (into No Man's Land), it is then your turn to act again. (See Counter Attacking). Here, you can shoot against your opponent. If they do not, they will shoot your units in No Man's Land from the trench and after this is resolved it becomes your turn to shoot. After you have shot once, the attacking phase ends and return your units to your lines. To attack, choose one of your attacking units and its target. Deal the target damage equal to the unit's damage value to the target. (Please note: entrenched units take 1 less damage, see Cover Boost). Not all of your attacking units must move into No Man's Land. Some, such as Snipers and Artillery, will clarify that they do not have to - or cannot - move and are better off staying safe. If your attack leaves your opponent with no units, you may move into their trench. If you do, you get +1VP and your opponent gets -1VP. If you reach 3VP, you win. This person wins the battle. The loser loses 1 morale. War Casualties: '''Whoever takes the most damage during a battle loses the battle (unless they take a trench). The person who takes the most combined damage loses 1 morale (regardless of if a trench was taken or not). '''General Casualties: '''If a general is killed during a battle, that player loses 1 morale. '''Cover Boost When a unit attacks an entrenched unit, they do -1 damage. Dissent Any of your units that did not attack or leave the trench (except snipers etc) are discarded. Taking Trenches When you take your opponent's line, move all non-unit cards in your trench into your support line and move all cards in the taken trench into your front line. Your opponent moves all of the cards in their support line into their front line. Note: If you take an opponent's card, once it leaves the field it is placed in your opponent's discard pile. Counter Attacking When your opponent attacks, you may declare a counter attack. If you do, you also must move your attacking units into No Man's Land. It is then your opponent's turn to act. While both players have units in No Man's Land, they can only attack. Once both players have shot once, they still must return to their trench as per normal attacking rules. However, if all of your opponent's units are defeated, you may take their trench. This tactic is risky, however, as you will lose all cover boosts. Also, your opponent will get to attack first. Winning The Game Victory can come on multiple conditions. The main two are: If your opponent's morale is 0 at the end of their turn, you win the game. If you reach +3VP, you win the game. There are other effects within the game which can cause you to lose the game. For example, Austria-Hungary and Russia have in-built 'loss conditions' within their affiliation cards. Grenade Attacks Some units, mostly Grenadiers, have the ability to perform grenade attacks when they attack. Units who have grenades attached can also do this. How that given grenade attack works will be written on the card allowing the grenade attack in brackets. If a Grenadier unit attacks with a grenade attached, it may choose whether to use its own grenade ability or that of the attached grenade. Most grenade attacks involve rolling some size of dice to determine damage. Grenades are treated as an explosive weapon, meaning they can destroy fortifications, artillery and tanks. Gas Attacking Gas attacks involve using gas weapons against an opponent's trench. The attack targets everything within the trench, and often involves a 'board wipe' situation. Gas weapons will detail how they work but more often than not lead to a player losing their frontline. During the turn a trench is gassed, the trench cannot be taken and is left vacant. Your opponent will then have a chance to replenish their forces during their following turn. During a player's turn, if a trench that has been cleared by a gas attack is still vacant, that player may flip a coin. If the result is tails, they cannot occupy that trench this turn. If the result is heads, they may immediately enter the trench instead of conducting an attacking phase this turn. The turn then ends. Cards will be added to give extra dimensions to gas attacks in later sets. Opposing units may have '''Gas Mask '''and your opponent can purchase Gas Mask equipment. These allow your opponent to protect some of your units from the attack, but due to human error, gas masks are never a certain thing. Negative RP Certain cards and effects may result in a player being in negative RP. Please not you cannot enter negative RP from buying cards. If you do not have the resource points to pay for a card you cannot purchase that card. Being in negative RP is a very debilitating situation to be in for a player and has the following effects: - At the end of a player's turn, if they are in negative RP, they lose 1 morale. - A player with negative RP cannot purchase cards.